The children of the 7
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Piper having a children. (If you don't like Pipercy, get out) Frank and Hazel also have a child and Calypso and Leo have three. Rachel told another great prophecy involving their children. Will they all live? Or will they all die?
1. Chapter 1

Children of Pipercy, Caleo, and Frazel

**Key:**

**Pipercy children- Kyrsten, Shawnee, Morgan (Get water and charmspeak abilities.)**

**Caleo children- Rin (Gets shape-shifting and cursed gem abilities)**

**Caleo children- Raven, Alexandria, and Cecilia. (Get fire and flow abilities)**

**Shawnee's POV**

"Mom! Can you tell dad to quit pestering me about my clothes!?" I yelled downstairs to my mother Piper McLean.

"Percy Jackson! You better leave your daughter alone!" She shouted up. "It's her seventeenth birthday!"

"Yeah, and she's going to camp today. I don't need any boys looking at my daughter!"

"For god's sake Percy! We are going to be there with her!" My mom said walking into my bedroom.

I rolled my eyes as my parents walked out. I began to pack essentials like: clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, toiletries', everything basically. My annoying twin sisters, Kyrsten and Morgan walked in. They were a year older than me.

"What." I asked them as I zipped up my duffle bag.

"Oh nothing, just seeing if you were ready." Morgan smiled sweetly.

Don't let her sweet smile fool you. She's an absolute beast with her weapons and powers. She has the most powerful charmspeak out of all of us.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm ready." I scoffed.

"Jeez, someone's in a mood." Kyrsten walked out of my room, Morgan following her.

"Time to go!" My mom called up to us and I grabbed my bag.

I walked downstairs and went outside. Morgan and Kyrsten were already in the car. I got to sit in the back. I crossed my arms and listened to my MP3 player. My mom and dad were sitting up front, holding hands and talking. Dad was driving because he had road rage.

We drove for about 10 minutes and stopped. Dad parked the car and we got out. I climbed out the back, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder. We walked into the camp and went to the Poseidon cabin. I threw my stuff on a bed and walked out.

My mom and dad were talking to Aunt Calypso, Uncle Leo, aunt Hazel, and uncle Frank. I decided to go see my cousins Alexandria, Raven, and Cece. I walked to the Atlas cabin and knocked. Raven opened the door.

"Hey." She smiled. I smiled back and walked in.

"Hey." I said back and Cece came to the front.

"Have you seen Morgan?" She asked me.

"Duh. She's my sister." I said to her sarcastically.

"Whatever." She said and walked out of the flowered cabin. I talked to Raven for a little when her mom came into the cabin.

"Hello girls." Aunt Calypso smiled at us. She grabbed something and walked out.

"Shoulder we go train?" I asked her and stretched.

She nodded and got up. She grabbed her weapon and strapped it to her side. I ran out of the cabin to get my dagger and bow and arrow. I went back to her cabin and walked to the arena. We sharpened out weapons and took stance across from each other. She nodded and I lunged at her.

She dodged my first attack but being blessed by Ares has its advantages. I hit her in the back with the hilt of my dagger. She tumbled to the ground, holding her back.

"Ow." She stood up and her back cracked. Leo, Calypso, my mom, and my dad walked in.

"Oh sweetie!" My aunt Calypso ran over to Raven. "Is my baby alright."

"Calypso, calm down. She's tough like her father." Leo said.

I chucked because he was scrawny but he's my uncle so I have to be nice to him. My mom sent me this look that said 'watch it.' She and Uncle Leo had a history of joking with each other and they stopped as soon as they had kids.

"I'm fine mom." Raven said as Calypso tried to help her.

My dad walked over to me with my mother. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said something to Leo. I saw my Aunt Calypso have a face of surprise shoot across her face.

"What is it Calypso?" My mom asked and turned around.

I turned around to see a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes, storming over to us.

"Annabeth." My mom said calmly, slowly pushing me behind her.

Annabeth scoffed. "McLean." She sneered.

"Actually it's Jackson." My dad butted in. Annabeth glared at him and he rolled his eyes. Annabeth saw me.

"Who's this?" She asked as I flinched.

"My daughter." My dad said. "Shawnee, say hello."

I rolled my eyes. "Hi." I said and she nodded. "Who's the mother?"

"Piper." He said and grabbed my mom's hand. "I already said her last name is Jackson."

Annabeth scoffed and walked away sneering at my cousin Rin walking in. "What was thaty all about?" She asked me.

"My dad's ex-girlfriend." I told her quietly. She nodded and my mom turned to Rin.

"Hello Rin." She smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Aunt Piper." She smiled. "How are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." My mom said and Rin nodded. My mom walked away with my dad.

Rin walked over to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. I'm headstrong, I have to admit. My sister Morgan is also headstrong and Kyrsten is just sweet and nice.

Rin nodded. A horn blew, signaling to us that it's dinner time. I walked with Raven and Rin to the dinning pavilion. I sat down at the Poseidon table with my mom, my dad, Kyrsten and Morgan. Rin sat down with her mom and dad as Raven sat down with her mom and dad and her two siblings. I began to eat my chicken while everyone talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgan's POV**

It was time for the campfire but I always hated it. I sighed and got up, walking with my sisters. I always kept a hand on the hilt of my dagger and I always wore my black ear cuff that turns into an electrical spear (gift from great grandpa Zeus.) Even though my sister Kyrsten is NOTHING like me, we're twins. Shawnee and I act more alike because of how violent we are. I was interrupted in thought by Uncle Leo.

"Do you know where Shawnee is?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Follow me." I said and walked over to Shawnee, Uncle Leo following me.

"Shawnee!" I called over to her and she walked over.

"What?" She asked. "Uncle Leo wants you." I said and she looked over my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Shawnee." My Uncle smiled and handed her a box.

She opened it and a silver ring was in it. She picked it up and put it on.

"Touch the moon." He said and she did as he said.

The ring turned into a long, sharp claw. She was surprised.

"Thanks Uncle Leo." She smiled at him and he nodded, walking off.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked at the claw.

"I think he knows me to well." She laughed a little and examined the claw.

I saw my mom and dad talking to the camp director, Chiron. They looked worried as Chiron nodded and sighed. Shawnee must have seen what I was looking at because she turned around.

"What do you think they're talking about?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever it is, they don't look to happy." I said and walked to the bleachers. I sat down next to Cece, Raven, Rin, Shawnee, Kyrsten, and Alexandria.

"Campers! I have some bad news." Chiron cleared his throat. "There is another great prophecy."

All the campers gasped and a wave of murmurs came over. I looked over at my parents and my mom was sobbing. My dad was trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"The oracle has chosen the members of this quest." He cleared his throat. "First, the prophecy is:

_Seven halfbloods shall go north_

_To find the monsters that keep going forth. _

_Up in the mountains the Roman's lie_

_Awaiting their time to die._

I saw my Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel look at each other. They are Roman demigods that moved to Camp Half-Blood.

"The quest leader will be Morgan, daughter of Piper McLean and Percy Jackson." Chiron announced and I stood up.

"The others will be Shawnee daughter of Piper McLean and Percy Jackson, Kyrsten daughter of Piper Mclean and Percy Jackson, Rin daughter of Hazel Lévesque and Frank Zhang, Raven daughter of Leo Valdez and the goddess Calypso, Alexandria daughter of Leo Valdez and the goddess Calypso, and last but not least, Cecilia daughter of Leo Valdez and the goddess Calypso." He said and they stood up.

Our parents (Mostly the mothers) began to cry. They were all part of the original seven but now it's time for their children to face the challenges of a quest. This isn't my first quest. I had one about two years ago. My mom and dad walked up to me.

"We are going to miss you." My mom sniffled and wiped her eyes. They were puffy and red.

Chiron trotted up as I hugged my mother.

"You guys will be using the Argo II that Leo built a long time ago. His children know how to drive and manage it. Morgan, since you're more like your mother, you will have to wake Festus." He said.

"Who's Festus?" I asked confused.

"He's a dragon Leo fixed awhile back." My dad answered for Chiron.

"So you're saying I have to wake up a dragon, that might be able to spew fire at me?!" I said.

"He won't spew fire at you; you're like your mother. He will wake up and direct you the right way." Dad said and looked at my mom who was still bawling her eyes out.

"We will come back soon mom, I promise." I said and she tackled me in a bear –hug.

"I love you very much sweetie." She said in my ear. "All three of you." She said, coming out of the hug as my two other sisters strutted over.

"Love you too." My sisters and I said pulling our mom and dad into a gigantic group hug.

"Everyone is leaving tonight." Chiron said and looked at us. "The faster you get there, the faster you can save the Roman's."

I nodded and went to find Rin, Raven, Alexandria, and Cece to tell them to pack.

After a good five minutes, we found them behind the stage with their families.

"Hey." Rin said.

"Hey, you guys might want to go pack." I said and they nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Aunt Calypso said and we nodded.

I walked with my sisters to the cabin in silence. We walked inside, grabbing our bags and putting extra clothes in it.

"Let's go find this 'Argo II' they were talking about." Shawnee said and we slung our duffle bags over our shoulders.

We met up with everyone else. "My dad says it's somewhere in the woods in Bunker 9." Raven said.

"I know where that is!" Kyrsten said and ran off into the woods.

As knowing my idiotic twin, she could have run into a tree by now. I groaned and walked into the woods, the others following me. As always, I found Kyrsten sprawled out on the ground in front of a tree.

"Run into a tree again?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her up and we walked the rest of the way.

We made it to this place where a large workshop thing was. Shawnee and I opened the doors and a gigantic ship was floating in mid-air.

"Guess that's the Argo." Cece said and I turned to her.

"Nah." I said sarcastically.

She put her hands up in defense and we walked in. Rin found a platform leading onto the ship. We climbed aboard and looked around.

"I'm guessing that's Festus." I said pointing at the dragon.

"Yup." Raven said. "Go wake 'em up."

I walked towards the bronze dragon head. I touched the cold, dark bronze.

"Umm, hey Festus, can you please wake up now?" I charmspoke and its red eyes glowed.

The dragons head moved and the Argo II's lights came on. "That was easy." I said to everyone.

Alexandria walked to the control panel and looked at all the buttons.

"This is going to be easy to control!" She squealed from the area.

"Let's go downstairs and find the sleeping areas." I said and walked to the stairs.

I was trailed by everyone as I descended down the steep steps. The hallway was light up and I saw doors with names on them.

The first one said _Leo Valdez, supreme commander._ I laughed at the name my Uncle gave himself. We kept walking.

_Annabeth Chase. Nerd._ The next one said. I nodded and looked across the hallway. _Percy Jackson. Kelp Brain. _

"Dad." I said and touched the door.

_Piper McLean, Beauty Queen._

I smiled at my mom's door but saw five other doors at the end of the hallway. I kept walking.

_Jason Grace. Superman. Frank Zhang. Klutz. Hazel Lévesque. Gem girl. Coach Hedge. Die guy. Calypso. My sunshine._

"Alright guys, lets choose names on who's cabin we get." I said as I grabbed an old bowl and grabbed a piece of paper.

I wrote names down on the paper and tore it up. I put them in the bowl and shook it.

"Rin, you first." I said and she fished around in the bowl.

"Annabeth Chase." She said and groaned. "Yay…" She walked off to her cabin.

"Cece." I said and she took a name. "Calypso! Yes!" She ran down to her mother's cabin.

"Shawnee." I said and she took at name. "Percy Jackson." For the first time, I saw her smile a real smile. She strolled down and into the room.

"Raven." I said as she took a name. "Hazel Lévesque!" She giggled and walked away.

"Alexandria." I said. "Leo Valdez." She smiled and went into the room at the front.

"Okay Kyrsten." I said and she took one of the papers. "Jason Grace…" She sighed and opened her door.

I closed my eyes and took a paper. I opened it and read it. "Piper McLean." I smiled and walked into my mom's old sleep area. I looked around and the walls were pink. I didn't care. I just wanted my mom's room.

I plopped down on the bed and looked around. I was interrupted in thought.

"Morgan! Come on! We need you to tell Festus the directions!" I heard Alexandria call over the intercom.

"Coming!" I yelled and raced out of the room.


End file.
